A Brand New Life
by leros
Summary: Aisha had a great family. Two twins and a husband but then tragdy struck and she loses her son and husband. With only a daughter and her freinds plus living in a new town. Can Aisha keep her family going and will Aisha ever fall in love again?
1. Tragedy,Helpless& A Power Ranger Reunion

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything from the shows. Meaning I do not own the power rangers.

Clammier I do own the town, the towns people, Kyle, Sean, Keisha, Daisy and everything or anyone you don't recognize from the show

**A New Life**

**Chapter 1 Tragedy, Helpless and A Power Ranger Reunion**

Aisha was coming back to California to raise her family after living in New York for the past year. Aisha was so happy to see her friends again and to show them her family. It had been so long. Aisha and her husband were driving not even a hour away from their new hometown.

It was a cold December night. It was a blizzard. Aisha had told her husband Kyle not to stop at that gas station fro milk saying We'll never get there if you stop now and we'll get stuck here. Kyle didn't listen to his wife's warning.

"I'm staying in the car with Keisha because she is sound asleep." said Aisha.

"I'll bring Sean with me the boy is wide awake." said Kyle.

Kyle tock his son out of the car and ran into the store. Aisha put on a radio station she loved. The 90's music station. Aisha was totally zoned out when a black van pulled in and parked it the parking lot by the store it caught Aisha eye. The driver and passenger didn't see Aisha and herd aught in the car. Aisha was now paying close attention. The driver and passenger put on black masks and had guns it there hands. Aisha tock out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"What is the emergency?" asked woman on the other line.

"I'm at a gas station on my car and I think there is a hold up. A seen two people wearing black masks and had guns went in. There is a ten month old baby in there." said Aisha getting desperate.

"What is the name of the gas station and where are you?" asked the lady.

"The station name in California Sun. it is on 70th street off the highway." said Aisha.

"Can you see the lesions plate?" asked the woman.

"Yes TRI-429." said Aisha.

"Cops and an ambulance is on the way please don't leave your car." said the lady.

"Who do you know in store and who is in the car with you?" asked the lady calling cops and an ambulance with a computer and giving coordinates.

"My husband and my ten month old baby boy are in the store and my other ten old month old baby girl is in the car with me." said Aisha.

"Is there any reason why someone would want to kill your family?" asked the lady.

"I was a secret cop awhile back." said Aisha.

Four gun shoots went off in the store.

"Maim was that gun fire?" asked the lady.

"Yes." said Aisha in a sad tone.

"Please take your child out of her car seat and go in back seat set the child on the floor and cover up the child. Be prepare if they come out and see you they will shoot." said the lady.

"I'm going to let go. Help is on the way." said the lady hanging up.

"No." whispered Aisha knowing her son and husband were dead. The cops had surrounded the exit and entrance. There was four ambulances there. The robbers came out and seen Aisha's shadow and shoot. A built it Aisha in the arm. Her baby awoke but didn't cry. Everything went black Aisha had fainted from losing so much blood. The yelling of cops and paramedics. Aisha woke up in the hospital dizzy.

"I'll go see if she is awake Dr." said a nurse walking in the room.

"Doctor come quick she is awake!" yelled the nurse.

The tall female with jet black hair and brown eyes ran in.

"Maim we don't know your name do you remember?" asked the doctor.

"I do remember. Aisha Cornwell but nobody know I'm married I'm better know as Aisha Campbell." said Aisha.

"Is my baby girl okay?" asked Aisha."Yes the child was unharmed." said the doctor.

"Do you know the child's name?" asked the nurse.

"Keisha Kimberly Cornwell. Born March tenth two thousand at one in the morning." said Aisha.

"She still has memory. " said the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Goodman." said the doctor.

"I do have bad news your husband and son died. Your husband died fifteen minutes after he left he said to tell you he loves you and to keeping going with our planes. Your son died on impact of the built." said Dr. Goodman.

"I'm so sorry." said Dr. Goodman.

"I rather them died without pain then to suffer." said Aisha.

"Lauren go get her baby girl." said Dr. Goodman.

"Where were you heading?" asked Dr. Goodman.

"Waterford, California." said Aisha.

"Your at the Waterford Hospital. You were shoot in the arm." said Dr. Goodman.

"Anyone we can contacted friends or family?" asked Dr. Goodman.

"Yes. Only friends my family lives in Africa. I do have the right to be here." said Aisha.

"We know we fond the card in your wallet." said Dr. Goodman.

"I a pen and paper to give you the number." said Aisha.

Dr. Goodman gave her a pen and piece of paper. Aisha wrote down Kimberly Hart's number. Lauren came back with Keisha.

"Thank you." said Aisha taking her baby in her arms.

Keisha smiled and giggled. Keisha was just a baby but she was so bubbly like her mother. Aisha looked into her daughter's rich big brown eyes like father's.

At Kimberly and Jason's house was silent until the phone ringer woke them up.

"Kimmy please go get the phone" said Jason rolling over.

Kimberly got up and put her slippers on and walked down the hall.

"Hello." said Kimberly.

"Is this the home of Kimberly Hart?" asked a lady.

"Yes that is I." said Kimberly.

"I'm sorry to wake you up but we have a friend of yours here. Does the name Aisha Campbell ring a bell." said the lady.

"Yes." said Kimberly waking up.

"I must tell you on the way to the town I'm at right now. Her and her family made a stop at the gas station moments after there arrival a hold up began. Aisha called 911. We resounded but in a talk with they answering lady there was four shots. Her husband and son were killed in the store. The robbers came outside seen Aisha and shot her in only hit her arm. Her daughter and her survived. We were hoping you could comedown here and help us out." said the lady.

"Where are you?" asked Kimberly getting a peace of paper and pen.

"Waterford, California. At the Waterford Hospital on 83rd street." said the lady.

"I'll be there soon as possible I'm coming from Angel Grove, California." said Kimberly.

"It is only fifteen minutes away." said the lady.

"Goodbye." said Kimberly hanging up.

"Aisha married and had two kids." said Kimberly rather confused.

"Honey who was it? asked Jason rolling over.

"A hospital." said Kimberly getting dressed.

"A hospital?" said a fully awake and sitting up Jason.

"Remember I told you about that reunion for all the Mighty Morphin Rangers. I found out Aisha was moving fifteen minutes away I invited her. She was arrive tonight to Waterford and I was going to do get her tomorrow. But, Aisha never got to her new house. Her family stopped at a gas station. Soon after their arrival and Aisha's son and husband where killed in the store and Aisha was shot outside in her car. Aisha and her daughter lived. Now I must go to the Waterford Hospital." said Kimberly getting her shoes on.

"I'll go too." said Jason getting up and getting dressed.

Jason drove Kimberly and himself to the hospital.

"When, did Aisha get married and had kids?" asked Jason.

"I don't know but she forgot to include her friends. I'm thinking she didn't want us to know. I feel awful. She comes back to tell us about her new family now it is only her and her daughter." said Kimberly.

"I hope she can remember us." said Jason.

"She gave them the phone number I gave her last week." said Kimberly.

"Kimberly I know why she didn't call. We changed numbers and didn't tell her." said Jason.

"Jason I don't really care about that now I just want to see Aisha." said Kimberly.

Kimberly and Jason got to the waiting room that was empty and quit. They walked up to the front desk.

"Visiting hours haven't begun let." said the lady.

"I'm Kimberly Hart here to see Aisha." said Kimberly.

"Oh' in that case hold on." said the lady.

"Hey Doc. Is it safe let?" asked the lady.

"Nina told on a moment. We are having trouble with the child." said the Doc.

''What kind of trouble?" asked Nina.

"Open the door and look bonehead." said Dr. Goodman.

Nina opened the door to see Keisha floating in the air, burping bubbles and making objects fly round the room.

"Well, you'll have to wait." said Nina.

Aisha was able to sand up to Dr. Goodman's surprise and pull Keisha down.

"I believe we have a special new DNA gene. Were you at all working with chemicals in your life?" asked the Dr.

"Yes." said Aisha.

''I believe your baby has super genetic powers who knows there could be more." said Dr. Goodman.

"Ever noticed his before?" asked Dr. Goodman.

"I bit. She burp bubbles in the tub when she was a month old." said Aisha.

"Thank you. I shall see what Nina needed. You're a fast healer and will be able to go in a hour." said Dr. Goodman.

The doctor came out quite startled.

"Doc. I've never seen that before ever." said Nina.

"Nether have I. The girls mother said she ha only seen part of it once and most likely thought the kids ate soap." said Dr. Goodman.

"Who are you?" asked Dr. Goodman.

"We are friends of Aisha. I'm Kimberly Hart." said Kimberly.

"I'm Jason Scot." said Jason.

"I'm sorry we had to meet at such a tragic time. I'm really sorry." said Dr. Goodman.

"We didn't even know she got married and had kids." said Jason.

"Because we changed out phone number and didn't tell her until last week." said Kimberly.

"She'll be able to leave in a hour. She is really fast healer." said Dr. Goodman.

"You can go in." said Dr. Goodman.

"Aisha." said Kimberly in a excited and relived voice.

"Kimberly, Jason nice to see you." said Aisha.

Kimberly was hugging Aisha very tightly so Aisha couldn't breath.

"Kim don't suffocate my child." said Aisha.

"Sorry." said Kimberly letting go.

"I tried to tell you guys about me getting married and having kids but I had the wrong number. Tanya and Adam are the only ones who know." said Aisha.

"By the way this is Keisha." said Aisha.

"We named her Keisha because her father's name started with K and mine ended with isha. Her middle name is Kimberly after you." said Aisha.

"Can I hold her?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes. Don't be worried if she burps bubbles, makes thing fly around the room or tries to float away." said Aisha handing Keisha to Kimberly.

"I made her godmother you and her godfather Adam so incase I did die I knew whom ever she ended up with she was safe." said Aisha.''I'm sorry about your son and husband." said Jason.

"It's all right. Soon as the gun fired it was over. I will be fine. I can take care of myself and Keisha." said Aisha.

"Are you still going to the party?" asked Kimberly.

"Sure but only until people come then I have to get home to search for a job, a day care and explore the town." said Aisha.

"I'll right." said Kimberly.

"Careful." said Kimberly when Aisha got up.

"I was shot in the arm not the leg. Trust me I've done lot worse then this." said Aisha getting up steady on her feet.

"Like what?" asked Jason.

"I almost fell of a cliff in Wisconsin mountains, my car was hit by a truck, I slid on the ice in New York and I've almost put my self in coma and that is only some of the things I did in both American and Africa." said Aisha.

"I believe you now." said Jason.

"Do you know where your new house is?" asked Kim.

"Yes. I do." said Aisha.

"Jason we better go there first." said Kimberly.

"All right Kim. First off we can't take the child without a car seat." said Jason.

Jason sat in driver seat, Kimberly in the passenger seat and Aisha sat in the back holding Keisha. It tock less then five minutes to get to Aisha house. Kimberly and Jason were surprised how nice it was. Two stories, good shape, good neighborhood, good school district, in the town that was your average sized town almost like the small townships in Wisconsin, a small garden and a normal sized yard and Aisha's car was sitting in the driveway. Jason got out with Aisha to get the car seat out. Jason couldn't get the car seat out.

"Jason move I know how to take it out." said Aisha.

Jason moved back. Aisha got in and un hitched the car seat. Jason tock the car seat out when Aisha got out of the way. Jason then had trouble putting the car seat in.

"Jason move. I can put it in." said Aisha.

Jason moved out and Aisha hocked it up to the car.

"Kim hand me Keisha." said Aisha.

Kimberly handed Keisha back to Aisha.

"When, you do want to go. I'll take you." said Kimberly more telling Jason then Aisha.

"Okay." said Aisha putting Keisha in her car seat.

"Come on we don't want to be late. That is Tommy's thing not ours." said Jason speaking a little loudly.

Keisha started to cry.

"Hold on." said Aisha putting on her seat belt.

"Now Kim you know why I don't want to have kids. Kids hate me." said Jason.

"Only Keisha does because she doesn't like loud noises and it didn't' help with the gun fire last night. It's your fault." said Aisha.

"See." said Kimberly.

"Shh. It's okay it's only Jason." said Aisha.

Jason started to drive. Keisha continued to cry.

"It's okay." said Aisha tucking Keisha's thick black hair and Keisha stopped crying.

It tock another fifteen minutes to get to Angel Grove and a quick stop were Jason went in a gas station and got Keisha a small thing of milk.

"Thank you Jason. Kim don't let me forget I owe you two some money." said Aisha holding the milk.

"We are almost to Ernie's were we are holding the party." said Jason.

"Jason it is closed today so we can be alone and it isn't Ernie's any more it is The Surf." said Kimberly.

"What ever." said Jason.

"Adam and Tanya should be here." said Jason.

''Do you know they are married?" asked Kim.

"Yes. They are the only two to know my number. They were suppose to tell you guys." said Aisha.

Jason made a tight and fast turn. Aisha smashed into the car door lucky it was her good arm, Keisha woke up and Kimberly almost flew hard enough to open her door.

"Jason." said Kimberly rather mad.

After Jason parked Aisha got out very dizzy and tock out Keisha.

"Your worse then Rocky or Adam." said Aisha almost falling.

"I say." said Kimberly falling when she got out.

"Sorry." said Jason helping Kimberly up. Aisha was able to walk to the door and waited for Jason and Kimberly.

Jason went in first then Kimberly and then Aisha.

"I forgot the milk." said Aisha half way down the hall.

'I'll go get it." said Jason turning around and heading the other way before Aisha could respond.

Kimberly and Aisha walked in into the room where Tanya came hugging them.

''Your worse then Kimberly." said Aisha.

"Sorry." said Tanya letting go of Aisha and hugging Kimberly.

"Hey." said Adam seeing Kimberly.

"Tell Tanya to let go." begged Kimberly.

"Tanya." said Adam.

"Guess who else is here." said Tanya letting Kim go.

"Who." said Adam sitting down. Aisha was holding back laughing.

"Me." said Aisha.

"Aisha." said Adam getting up and hugging his long time friend.

"Hi." said Aisha.

"Oh year guys meet my daughter Keisha. I would have been here last night or at less six but me and my husband stopped at a gas station. The station was held up. My husband and son were shot and killed. I was shot outside it only hit my arm that I healed really fast. I don't know why." said Aisha.

"Maybe it was switching places with Tanya and being a ranger." said Adam.

"Far warning all our kids might have genetic powers because Keisha does." said Aisha.

"Watch." said Kim. Keisha burped bubbles again and then giggled.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Tanya.

"They same as I was. Just getting use to the town I moved to and stating life again." said Aisha.

"Jason will be here soon." said Kimberly.

"Hey, Adam I'm sorry about not saying goodbye to anyone or trying to write." said Aisha.

"It's all right Sha." said Adam. Aisha couldn't help but to smile it had been so long since she heard that name.

"Adam also you're the godfather to Keisha. I was going to call when I got to my new house but I never got there." said Aisha.

"Out of all of the people you could have chosen why id you pick me?" asked Adam.

"Well, even when I didn't write back you still wrote, you answered my phone calls, you love little kids and you are the most responsible even when we were kids." said Aisha.

"I don't think so." said Adam.

"Think Adam. Remember when we were kids. You never left the house without doing your curse even I did once in a while well Rocky he always did." said Aisha.

"Really I didn't know you ever shipped choirs." said Adam.

"I did twice but my dad was never in town when I did because I was scared of him." said Aisha.

"That is why I was so picky when dating someone and I didn't want to hurt anyone ether. That is why I didn't say goodbye but I regretted it afterwards." said Aisha.

"But you did more danged not saying goodbye. All of us felt like you had hated being a ranger and being part of the team." said Adam.

"I loved being a ranger it's just I wanted to be able to led my own life I never had a chance here but I did in Africa. I hated it. I only got my self in trouble and got my self hurt. You don't know what it was like so I did the un thinkable I used the money I did have to move to New York. I meet Kyle he saved me from a life that was horribly. He promised not to hurt me and he didn't. Now he is gone. I'm helpless again." said Aisha sitting down finally realizing Kyle and Sean are gone.

"Aisha are you sure your felling okay." said Adam sitting down next to Aisha.

"Yes. I just remembered what life was before Kyle and the twins. What I'm I going to do. I don't even have a job." said Aisha finally coming out of the clouds.

"Well, I would look for a job when you get back and get someone to watch Keisha." said Adam.

"Back to now." said Adam.

"Yeah. What has happened?" asked Aisha.

"Tommy's a history teacher and meet a computer technician named Hailey who is joining us today, Kat. And Tommy broke up the week we stopped being rangers, Kat. Become a dancer in London and decided to come back after her boss fired her for doing her own thing, Kat. and Rocky just got engaged, Rocky stated his dojo/ power ranger school, Me and Tanya got married, I started working at Rocky's dojo, Tanya is going back to collage, Billy's coming back to stay, Trini had a daughter a three years ago, Zack is helping kids with family issues and trouble lives, Trini is helping Zack, Kim is stating her gymnastics gym/school and Jason is starting his Dojo of all kids any age no matter the families money situation even some homeless kids are going." said Adam.

"Wow." said Aisha.

"So what are you doing?" asked Dam.

"Well after graduating from college in New York I stated working at the Special Cop Society. There I was the person to tell them what to do while training and then I did IQ test I was beyond any one else in New York. Then, when I tock a valuation for what I should do for a job, I found out that it was a tie with secret agent that I tuned down and a animal specialist as they uses them to train there dogs that are used with secret agents on missions. I tock that job and told me they had a opining in Waterford, California. I tock it and I'm suppose to find this place and hope it is still open because that's all I know how to do." said Aisha.

"That's whole lot better then any of us. I mean you effect lives not only agents but the lives those agents save." said Adam.

"I never seen it as that." said Aisha as Rocky and Kat came in with Kat opening the door while Rocky was caring so much food you couldn't see his head. Jason and Adam helped Rocky.

"She is trying to kill me man." said Rocky after you could see his head.

Keisha started to cry at Rocky who was being loud.

"Here we go again." said Jason.

"Don't worry Rocky. Jason did the same." said Kimberly picking up her goddaughter.

"Who's missing?" asked Rocky.

"Trini, Trini's kids, Zack, Billy.." said Adam.

"And Tommy." said Kat and Kim.

"Oh yeah there is another guest." said Kim.

"Me." said Aisha.

"Aisha." said Rocky and Kat.

"Your suppose to be in Africa." said Rocky.

"Adam you really didn't tell anyone." said Aisha.

"Sorry." said Adam.

"I escaped Africa to New York. I went to collage then graduated. Then, got a job. I was ask to be park of an important branch headed to a town fifteen minutes away. I some issues leaving me here. I wasn't going to but since I wasn't thinking let I came." said Aisha.

"Oh' yeah this is my daughter Keisha." said Aisha taking Keisha from Kim.

"Sorry about making her cry." said Rocky.

"It's all right. She has sensitive hearing and you're a stranger to her." said Aisha as Keisha stopped crying.

Kim noticed Aisha's wedding ring was off.

"Aisha where's your wedding ring?" asked Kim in a whisper but Kat listened in.

"I won't where it. What is the reason to? I'm not really married. I can't be married to a dead man. I rather not stare at something that only makes me feel bad." said Aisha.

"You didn't care two hours ago. said Kim.

"I do now okay." said Aisha a little upset.

"Sorry." said Kim.

"It's okay. The sleeping pills hadn't worn off let." said Aisha.

"Oh." said Kim.

"Oh yeah for your information Adam, Trini's child is name Alexandra. I've know that for a long time. Trini sends lots of photos and send some back." said Aisha.

"Can I hold her?'' asked Kat.

''Sure, don't freak out if she does strange thinks." said Aisha as Keisha burped bubbles.

"Don't worry about that." said Aisha.

When, Kat was holding Keisha she started giggling.

"She is very bubbly." said Kat.

"I know. I swear she was born giggling." said Aisha.

"So Kim who is Tommy with now?" asked Kat.

"Last time we talked was when we broke up." said Kat.

"Some girl he meet in collage named Hailey. He is bringing her with." said Kim.

"This will be fun." said Kat.

"Now everyone who expects Tommy to dump his new girlfriend or she dumps him?" asked Kim loudly up Keisha didn't cry any more at loud voices.

Everyone raised their hands.

"That is what I thought too." said Kat.

"What is with the raising hands?" asked Zack.

"Yeah." said Trini putting down Alexandra, Trini wasn't surprised to see Aisha and Keisha.

"Hi Keisha." said Trini patting Keisha's head.

"Wow, Trini. Alexandra is getting big." said Aisha.

"I know." said Trini.

Then, Billy came in the real shocker for Trini and Zack.

"No one told us their was going to be three more guest." said Zack.

"Four." said Kim.

A hour alter a hour late arrived Tommy and Hailey.

"Hello guys." said Tommy.

"So now you arrive." said Kim.

"Why do I fell strange?" asked Hailey.

"Hey guys Tommy finally got her late as always." said Aisha chasing Alexandra and Keisha around.

"Rocky why did you give my goddaughter a cookie?" asked Adam.

Rocky got a guilty look.

"That is why I refuse to have kids." said Kat.

"Trust me. I would too." said Aisha.

Rocky got mad at Aisha.

''Don't give me that look. I can say more embracing things. And you know it remember I'm the one who knows every thing." said Aisha."And people used to wonder why I couldn't keep a girlfriend." said Rocky.

"Why are you here?" asked Tommy a little mad.

"I cam back have a issue with that." said Aisha knowing Tommy was mad.

"Don't start fighting." said Adam.

"Keisha get over here." said Aisha getting tired.

"Thought Kyle and Sean would come too." said Trini.

Aisha's heart broke inside and she almost started to cry. Aisha had to leave and go into the bathroom.

"What did I say?" asked Trini.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." said Kim.

"Know what?" asked Billy.

"Last night on her way to her new house in Waterford. The gas station they stopped at was held up. Kyle and Sean was killed. Sean died instant a little ten month old baby didn't stand a chance, Kyle died ten or fifteen minutes after being at the hospital. Aisha was shot in the arm but healed really fast." said Kim.

''Do you think Zordon's spirit saved her?" asked Billy.

"Yes. It would make sense." said Kim.

"I better go talk to her." said Trini getting up.

In the bathroom Aisha splashed her face with cold water.

"I'm sorry." said Trini.

"You didn't know." said Aisha.

"I was so helpless before Kyle and now I fell of helpless now." said Aisha.

"I know." said Trini.

"A man broke your heart. He cut you down. He treated you like dirt. You deserved better and you got better but now he is gone. I know what it is like." said Trini.

"Before I re meet Billy, I had another man. Once Billy found out her hurt me he didn't stand a chance ageist Billy. " said Trini.

"I'm here for you." said Trini.

"Thanks." said Aisha.

"Come on." said Trini as she pulled Aisha out.

Aisha was laughing when they got back to the room.

"Everyone me and Tanya have an announcement." said Adam. The room had already been silent with Kat and Kim surprised on how good Tommy did, Tommy was happy Kat got Rocky for she dissevered him, Hailey was scared of Kim and Kat, Rocky was scared of Tommy, Tommy was glad that Jason got Kim and knowing she was safe, Jason was wondering what Tommy was thinking and Tanya was a tad bit worried. Aisha just noticed Tanya had a bit of a tummy. All eyes when on Adam and Tanya besides Alexandra's and Keisha's.

''I want to tell you guys that me and Tanya are expecting a child or children." said Adam glad to get the very nerve raking moment over with.

Aisha went by Hailey later that afternoon.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you. I won't let them. Me and Trini can keep the peace." said Aisha. Hailey smiled at Aisha felling better.

Keisha was getting very tired and cranky.

"Oh, Aisha me and Adam talked it out we'll watch Keisha for you for awhile." said Tanya.

''Thank you." said Aisha.

"Hey, Kim it's time to go." said Aisha.

"I'm going." said Kim getting up in a rush.

"Can I come too?" asked Tanya.

"Sure." said Aisha.

ON the way to Aisha's house was very fun.

"Hey Tanya can you tell me what happen with Tommy and Kat?'' asked Aisha.

"I really don't know. Kat had the perfect job offer in London. Tommy didn't want to live in London. Dumped Kat the day after we stooped being rangers. She came to my apartment crying." said Tanya.

"Then, I found out I was so mad. I can't believe Tommy hurt Kat." said Kim.

"Poor Kat." said Aisha.

Aisha got to her house gave the address to Tanya tock out the car seat with Keisha in there and went in her house.

Later that day Aisha found the S.C.A.O.N.Y. meaning Secret Cops Association of New York and got the job and started tomorrow. The boss told her if a dog or puppy is not secret agent dog after training ether put it down, take it to a shelter or pound or keep it. Aisha then knew it was going to be a hard job because Aisha didn't want to ever take and animal to a shelter or pound or put a animal down.

Aisha meet the grocery store owner named Jamie, a teenager who was homeless and played the guitar for money Aisha gave him twenty dollars more then anyone had ever given him, James the Heartbreaker of town, Tina the Heartbreaker's ex girlfriend and a bar waitress, Heather the Daycare owner, Dean the banker, Peter a dog trainer, Kelly a new co worker and Aisha's helper with the dogs, Leah and James another new couple next to Aisha, Ben Aisha's boss, Nancy the old window next-door to Aisha and Frank the head cop.

Aisha also was told by Leah about this gym. Leah said it is the very best. Leah lost ten pounds while going, made lots of friends and that's how she meet her husband James. Aisha told Leah she didn't want to look for a new love but Leah told her if she doesn't start looking now you'll go in a depression like Nancy. Aisha said she would go when she got the chance. Aisha told Kimberly, Katherine and Tanya everything. Tanya, Kat and Kim all agreed with Leah about finding someone new and all said to try to start over.

(Please Review)


	2. One Crazy Day

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything from the shows. Meaning I do not own the power rangers.

Clammier I do own the town, the towns people, Kyle, Sean, Keisha, Daisy, Logan and everything or anyone you don't recognize from the show

Warning this does have an moment where it may be inappropriate for some people. 

**A New Life **

**Charter 2 The Gym, Awkward Moments, A Puppy Named Daisy, A Big Surprise and A Super Genius Baby. **

Aisha had another long day with the dogs. The two smartest puppies ever in font of her and no agent wanted them because they are runts, small and too much of a family dog. The girl puppy was tiny, sweet, loyal, brave, intelligent, gentle, protective, playful, wants to please her master but was submissive not something you want in the agent dog. While the boy was a little small, loyal, a guard dog, playful, gentle, intelligent, strong, wanting to protect his master but gets sidetracked easily. Aisha thought about it for a moment.

"Boy maybe Adam and Tanya might want you they said they wanted a Germen Sheppard puppy." said Aisha taking out her cell phone.

"Hello." said Tanya.

"Hi Tanya it is Aisha. Can I talk to Adam for a second?" asked Aisha.

''Here." said Tanya giving the phone to Adam.

"Yeah Aisha." said Adam.

"Are you and Tanya are still looking for a German Sheppard puppy?" asked Aisha.

"Yes." said Adam.

"Great, I have one here no one wants because he doesn't have the right qualities and I also have a girl one too." said Aisha.

"Hold on." said Adam.

"Tanya." said Adam.

"What gender puppy did you want?" asked Adam.

"Boy remember because girl tend to be more aggressive." said Tanya.

"Boy." said Adam.

"Then, the boy you shall have. I'll take the girl." said Aisha.

"Me and Tanya were going to take Keisha to Angel Gove so we can visit with the gang, is that okay?" asked Adam.

"Sure." said Aisha.

"Hey Kelly can you watch these two puppies because I got homes and I need to go somewhere." said Aisha looking at her watch.

"Sure." said Kelly. Aisha ran to her car and drove over to the gym.

"Your Aisha Cornwell." said a lady who was very fit.

"Yes." said Aisha.

"Your not too bad." said the lady.

"I see lot worse like Jean she came in her looking like a balloon with a head and feet she weighted over 200 pounds. Now just look at her." said the lady.

"May I ask who are you?" asked Aisha.

"Ashley King. The fonder and owner." said Ashley.

"Fallow me." said Ashley.

Aisha fallowed the black haired, brown eyed and faired skin woman into her office.

"I must tell that 99.9 percent of our trainers are males so if you are sexually harassed or touched in a way you don't like or touches you in a way you don't like or doesn't ask first let me know. You aren't married are you?" asked Ashley.

"No, I'm widowed." said Aisha.

"Good because I don't advise being married and going here for good reasons." said Ashley.

"I see why." said Aisha.

"I'll have my most trusted trainer Logan work with you. He has never had a report let." said Ashley.

Aisha felt a little better now after knowing that.

Once Aisha was out doing stuff she felt better.

"Your not really that big at all." said Logan.

"Everyone is telling me that." said Aisha.

"Let's try a yoga move all the downward dog." said Logan.

Logan wasn't as dark skinned as Aisha but had the brown eyes and kind of thick black hair. Aisha didn't need to be told how to do it she knew how. Logan couldn't help to notice how much control and balance Aisha had.

"Done yoga before?" asked Logan.

"No. I did Marshal Arts since I was five and stopped when I was 17. We used this to warm up." said Aisha.

"I see." said Logan.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" asked Logan.

"Sure." said Aisha a little uneasy.

"Try to go a little bit higher." said Logan touching her abdomen.

Aisha went a little higher.

"He is most likely looking at me and thinking of touching me more then my abdomen." though Aisha.

"I'm sure she thinks I'm like most men and wanting more but I don't I just doing my job." thought Logan.

Logan accidentally brushed Aisha's breast.

"Sorry…" said Logan.

"Aisha." said Aisha.

"It's fine. I was a bar waitress in New York back awhile. I've had worse done." said Aisha.

"Why would a person like you be doing in New York?" asked Logan.

"Same thing I'm doing now starting over from a worse life or bad happening. New York was better then Africa and I could go to collage." said Aisha.

"Now I see." said Logan.

"If you are wondering what happen to me this time I may as well tell you. My ten month old son and my husband were killed last month at a hold up at a gas station. I was shot but healed fast and was let go they next day. My work paid off when my son's twin sister lived unharmed." said Aisha.

''Most widows keep their marriage ring on." said Logan.

"I keep it just not on. I hated being reminded of him and I'm not you average person and ether is my daughter." said Aisha hoping that would scare him away.

"My cousin isn't normal ether. Ever hear of Ashley Hammond?" asked Logan.

"Yes from my friends Katherine and Tanya." said Aisha.

"I see." said Logan.

Aisha went back to The Training Center after she was done at the gym and picked up the puppies. Stopped at a pet store got puppy food, bowls, chew toys, cages, leases, collars, a box of treats and a puppy magazine. Even thou it was a lot of money it was okay because she made more then enough to cover it with her new raise. Aisha went come told Adam and Tanya about her raise gave them the extra stuff Aisha bought, they were happy to get the stuff not needing to go shopping now. Adam was carrying the stuff out to the car then getting the puppy.

"So how did it go?" asked Tanya.

"All right. Very awkward." said Aisha.

"You won't believe this." said Aisha.

"Believe what?" asked Tanya.

"In the middle of the training. I was trying to turn off my trainer but that didn't help because." said Aisha loving to keep Tanya on edge.

"Do you remember Ashley Hammond?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah she is my professed or who has done a really good job." said Tanya.

"My trainer is her cousin and I think he might know about her being a ranger." said Aisha.

"But, how Ashley ever told a soul?" asked Tanya.

"Maybe she didn't do it on purpose. She might have had the former yellow ranger blues. Come on we did. Her cousin might have seen her behavior and got it out of her. Plus remember even if she won't admit it she was in love with Andros who stayed on his home planet." said Aisha.

"Well, you'll be able to talk with her. I don't know if she shows you're a ranger." said Tanya.

"I'll find out." said Aisha sitting down then had the puppy start chewing on Aisha's jean cuffs.

Aisha laughed at the puppy and picked her up and sat the puppy on her lap.

"What was all the talking about?" asked Adam.

"My processor." said Tanya.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"None of you business." said Aisha and Tanya.

"Just some former yellow ranger talk, what is the big deal." said Adam.

"Adam stay out of it. Your no help." said Tanya.

"Stop telling me what to do." said Adam.

"Stop fighting. You won't believe it now but I'll be sorry someday!" yelled Aisha to get over Tanya and Adam fighting.

Tanya and Adam went silent.

"You may think fighting is natural but it is bad for your heath. Trust me. Fighting is all right when you stop your self and start laughing." said Aisha.

"Never knew that." said Adam.

"Kyle majored in Physiology. He taught me that when we first meet. We had fights but always laughed about." said Aisha.

Adam and Tanya left thinking about what Aisha said.

"Keisha I see you meet the puppy." said Aisha as Keisha was holding the Yellow Lab puppy in her arms.

"Puppy is a Yellow Lab puppy." said Keisha.

Aisha stopped dead in her tracks. No ten month old girl should know that or be able to say a complete sentence.

"Your right Keisha." said Aisha.

"The puppy isn't a agent dog even tough her mom was bred but she is different from other dogs. She was born to be part of this family. She was destined to be part of something big in our family future." said Keisha.

"What do you want to name her?" asked Aisha.

"Daisy." said Keisha.

Aisha was surprised into shock that her baby was defiantly not normal. I mean Aisha wasn't sure she was her baby maybe Keisha was some alien baby. Aisha picked up the phone and called a old friend of Kyle.

"Is this Elizabeth Williams?" asked Aisha.

"Actually Dr. Elizabeth William. Whom I'm I talking to?" asked a woman with a very rich snotty voice.

"I'm Kyle Cornwell's wife Aisha. You knew my late husband back in collage. You've meet me before." said Aisha.

"Yes. I remember. Sorry about Kyle's death he was a intelligent and kind soul." said Elizabeth.

"Well, our daughter is scaring me. She just old me what kind of dog I got her, said a few full sentences and told me a prophecy of my dog." said Aisha.

"How old is she?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ten months old." said Aisha.

"This is a rare occasion where I child is born with special powers. I child in China who is right now in America was reported with this same thing three years ago." said Elizabeth.

"What do I do?" asked Aisha.

"Where do you life?" asked Elizabeth.

"Waterford, California." said Aisha.

"Great, I'm in Waterford testing people's minds in this town with reports of super intelligent people coming from here." said Elizabeth.

"Okay." said Aisha.

"What's your address?" asked Elizabeth.

Aisha gave her address.

"Great, you might be part of the most important sciencetific discovery of how much the human mind can develop. I'll be right there." said Elizabeth.

Aisha didn't have time to say no before Elizabeth.

"I don't like where this is going. Something is up." said Aisha.

Elizabeth didn't even knock and greeted Aisha. Aisha was very un happy with her all ready. Elizabeth worn black boats, a tight black shirt with strings holding in together in the front and this super tight black leather pants.

"A new case. Even better." said Elizabeth.

"By 2002- early 2003 she'll be six then. Her age is speeding up but then will go back to normal then after she is twenty her age will slow down." said Elizabeth.

"Are you sure Dr.?" asked Aisha.

"Call me Elsa." said Elizabeth.

Keisha started to cry and kick when Elsa picked her up.

Aisha had seen this before in her past in a dream.

"Mommy!" yelled Keisha.

Aisha seen that Elsa was going to become evil and the evil her was here from the future. Aisha moved right up to Elsa.

"Put my daughter down." said Aisha.

"Make me." said Elsa.

"I will." said Aisha.

Aisha stated using her Marshal Arts skills to fight Elsa. Elsa dropped Keisha who ran away into her room. While, her mom fought Elsa. Elsa vanished in thin air but Aisha had disabled her some.

"Keisha." said Aisha picking up her daughter.

Then, there was a knock at her door. Aisha ran to the door. It was Logan and his cousin Ashley.

"You could have been here earlier." whispered Aisha as Else reappeared but Aisha didn't see her behind her.

"Come in." said Aisha.

"Look out!" yelled Ashley.

Aisha tuned around then kicked Elsa then she vanished again.

"I thought I got rid of her." said Aisha.

"Your Aisha C…." said Ashley.

"Was. Then, I got married then widowed." said Aisha.

Aisha, Ashley and Logon were dreadfully slight to make things more awkward.

(Please Review)


	3. For Ashley’s Birthday Surprise Party

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything from the shows. Meaning I do not own the power rangers.

Clammier I do own the town, the towns people, Kyle, Sean, Keisha, Daisy, Logan and everything or anyone you don't recognize from the show.

**A New Life **

**Chapter 3 For Ashley's Birthday Surprise Party and The Rising Of A New Battle. **

It was another morning at Aisha's house in Waterford. Keisha was playing with Daisy. Aisha was putting some things for Keisha in her diaper bag. Aisha but two sets of clothes, a small package diapers, two bottles and a half container of formula. Aisha put the things in the bag.

"Come on Daisy and Keisha we have some things today since I don't work today." said Aisha picking up Keisha.

Daisy fallowed Aisha out to the car in the garage. Aisha put Keisha in her car seat and left Daisy with Keisha s she went back for the keys, Aisha's purse and Keisha's diaper bag.

Aisha came back and call was well in the car.

"We are going to do something for Ashley but we can't get caught." said Aisha pulling in a secret base.

"Aisha Cornwell. I have an appointment to be here to pick up a person." said Aisha.

"Go in." said the guard.

Aisha drove in with concerned it was too late.

"Daisy you watch Keisha. I'll be back." said Aisha getting out of car and into the building.

Aisha walked in with her gun in her pocket, her secretly clearness, her badge and ID.

Aisha walked to the top secretly hall.

Two agents were telling the general the person they have is alien and is ling that he is good.

"Agent, he isn't lying." said Aisha.

"Who are you?" asked the agent.

"General Agent Aisha Cornwell. New York's top agent. I asked him to come to this planet because he has information New York wants. He is good and works for use as a double agent." said Aisha lying to the military's face.

"Where is he going next?" asked the general.

"New York's base for meeting." said Aisha lying.

"Let him go. I trust this agent." said the general.

"I know her." said the general.

At that moment Aisha's realize the general was her little brother Peter.

The agent left.

"Aisha your lying. I know. When did you change your last name?" asked Peter not getting his sister got married.

"Peter, I got married. I didn't tell you guys because you wouldn't let it so I didn't tell my family. Dad would have killed him. But, now he is dead with my son. This person is someone I know crush and have to surprise her today." said Aisha.

"I won't even ask." said Peter letting his big sister do this.

"If the government asks me, I'll say you were undercover and didn't tell me who you were." said Peter.

"Agent, here is he. He might try to break free. Don't worry he won't my dog won't let him." said Aisha taking the 'prisoner' outside.

Aisha drove out of the base and down the street then pulled over.

"I'm not agent. I'm a former ranger. I know who you are. I'm Aisha Cornwell or Aisha Campbell." said Aisha using a laser to burn the cuffs free.

"You just lied to get me out?" asked the man.

"Yes but no worries the general is my bother." said Aisha.

"How do you know who I am and I don't know who you are?" asked the man.

"I was the yellow ranger before the person who was yellow ranger before Ashley. Ashley doesn't know you're here. Me and her cousin worked this out." said Aisha.

"Then what is my name?" asked the man not to sure Aisha wasn't lying and was evil.

"Andros." said Aisha.

"So why did you call me here?" asked Andros.

"If you didn't know today is Ashley's birthday and you might be able to answer something for me." said Aisha getting back on the road.

"What do you want to know?" asked Andros.

"Is it possible for ranger genetic powers to passed down to the ranger's child?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, that was one thing Zordon didn't fix so Mighty Morphin, Turbo and Space will be effected. Why?" asked Andros.

"See that little girl back there she is mine and strange things are happening to us." said Aisha.

"Mommy, something is going to happen soon." said Keisha.

Aisha tighten her grip on the steering wheel.

"Put that silver thing on you so you don't fly into the windshield." said Aisha just in time.

Soon as Andros got his seat belt on, Aisha's car was hit by a beam from a evil laser.

The car flew into the ditch flipping over then flipping back over.

Aisha flew out the door or her side hitting the ground.

The evil alien was about to enter her car when Aisha pulled out her gun and aimed for the chest and pulled the trigger hitting the alien pointing his laser at Aisha. Daisy flew out of the car and attack the alien and wouldn't let go for any thing in the world. Aisha aimed for the chest again and this time killing the alien.

Andros noticed the car had a bomb on it. Andros tock his seatbelt and got the baby out of her car seat and away from the car. Soon as they got to safety the car blew up. Daisy ran to Aisha with Aisha's stuff.

"Crazy dog." laughed Aisha taking the diaper bag and her purse.

Andros came up the hill the Keisha. Aisha got up.

"Mommy." said Keisha holding her arms to her mother.

"See want I mean." said Aisha.

"Yes." said Andros seeing that they all just seen their lives just flashed before them.

"You saved my baby girl." said Aisha holding Keisha so close to her.

"This is the second time we've almost been separated by death. Two months ago her father and brother were killed during a hold up at a gas station. We were in the car. I got shoot and almost died." said Aisha.

"I guess I did." said Andros.

"Now what?" asked Andros.

"I call someone." said Aisha taking out her cell phone.

Aisha dialed Logan's number.

"Aisha where are you?" asked Logan.

"89th street. Is Ashley there let?" asked Aisha.

"No, not until a hour." said Logan.

"Good because my car blew up. Me, Keisha, Andros and Daisy got out but we need a ride." said Aisha.

"Fine. I'll be right there." said Logan.

"Thanks Logan." said Aisha.

"Guess what Daisy did?" asked Aisha.

"Save your life." said Logan.

"That is true but she pulled my stuff out of the car before the car blew up. And Keisha predicted it again." said Aisha.

"Okay that's strange but I'm on the way. So I have to go." said Logan.

"Bye." said Aisha.

"Bye." said Logan then hanged up.

"I someone coming?" asked Andros.

"Yes, Ashley's cousin Logan." said Aisha.

"Good." said Andros.

"Good girl Daisy. We do know how to save people but you only did it for me because you only do it for ones you love." said Aisha.

"Mommy, I told you Daisy was destined for greatness." said Keisha.

"Yes you did but said more harder to understand." said Aisha.

Logan pulled up in his car.

"Aisha your okay." said Logan hitting out of the car.

"I told you I was fine." said Aisha.

"Logan this is Andros. Andros this is Logan." said Aisha.

Aisha, Logan, Andros, Keisha and Daisy got in the car.

"Be nice Logan." whispered Aisha.

"Why should I? He tore apart my cousin and I almost lost you two to getting him." whispered Logan madly.

"You have to try. Remember he had a hard choose. What would you do if you had to chose from your friends and your home planet and family? He saved Keisha's life by saving her from the care before it exploded." whispered Aisha a tad mad at Logan.

Logan said nothing.

"That's what I thought." whispered Aisha.

The rest of the ride to the building they were holding the party at.

"Come on." said Aisha taking out Keisha.

Daisy fallowed Aisha and Keisha in. Andros was behind the dog and Logan was before Aisha.

"Guys it's just us." said Logan.

Only former power rangers were here besides Logan who wasn't a ranger but had shown into secrecy.

"Hi, Aisha." said Adam.

"Hi, Adam. Do you won't you god daughter?" asked Aisha.

"Sure." said Adam taking Keisha.

"You know this people?" asked Logan.

"Yes, I do. I'm also a former power ranger. I was the second yellow ranger." said Aisha.

"That's is why Keisha has those powers." said Aisha.

"Andros.'' said T.J. and Carlos.

"Everyone hide. He'll be here in about five minutes." said Logan.

Everyone hide behind things.

Ashley and Cassie walk in the door.

"Suprsie!" yelled everyone but Carlos shut the door to where Andros was until he was told to open it.

"You guys did this all for me." said Ashley.

"No only Logan and Aisha." said everyone.

"When, you told me you hadn't had a party since your were 16. Me and Logan worked together to make it happen." said Aisha.

''That's not all we did. Actually Aisha did this. How I don't know." said Logan.

"Just a little lie. Anyways it helped my brother was the general." said Aisha.

"You have a brother?" said Tanya and Adam surprised.

"Yes. He is younger then me. I left my entire family. They weren't happy with me besides my little brother who told me that it was the smartest and bravest things I've ever done." said Aisha.

"Carlos open the door." said Logan.

"Andros how did you get here?" asked Ashley hugging him.

"We'll I was on my way to Earth. I anciently crashed and Aisha got me out of a military base that didn't believe me." said Andros.

"We've come to crash this party." said an alien.

"Not again." said Aisha.

"We just want the child." said the alien.

Aisha wasn't about to give her child to aliens.

"You'll have to kill me to take my child." said Aisha.

The alien fired at Aisha but Aisha did something she couldn't do as a ranger.

A yellow beam hit the alien siding it out of the building and dead. Aisha didn't see the second one and was hit by a laser. Then, Logan used a blue beam that hit the second alien and making nothing more then atoms him and healing Aisha.

"Logan how did you just do that?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know." said Logan.

Aisha got up off the floor.

"We we meet I must have accently transported power into him." said Aisha.

"But, your not a ranger anymore." said Tanya.

"When I was a agent they reactive my powers but made them into genetic powers by accident. So in a way I still am." said Aisha.

"What were those things?" asked Cassie.

"Zetorms. From another gaxilxy and from the future. I'vee meet them at their battle field not fun. I was told to bring one back for study so I did. They sent it to Area 51 for study." said Aisha.

(Outside durning the middel of the party by the lake)

"Hey, Aisha." siad Logan running to catch up to Aisha.

"Hi." said Aisha sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan.

"I got you into this battle with me now. I wish I didn't pass those powers onto you." said Aisha.

"Don't be sorry. It's the best thing that has happened to me." said Logan.

"Come this way. I have something to show you." said Logan pulling Aisha to any secery area of the beach on the lake.

Logan kissed Aisha on the lips.

"Sorry." said Logan stopping.

"No don't be. I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time." said Aisha.

"You just lost your husband, it doesn't seem right." siad Logan.

"Logan, he would want to me to move on and he is dead." said Aisha.

Aisha got lost in Logan's eyes then snapped out of it.

They looked up at the clouds pointing out shapes. Logan sarted to kiss Aisha whom let Logan. Logan kissed Aisha passionately but hen stopped.

"We better go back to the party." said Logan getting up.

"Yeah." said Aisha getting up.

"Let's not tell anyone about this." said Aisha.

"Already on it." said Logan.

They came back to the party like nothing ever happened but they couldn't denie it ether.

Aisha now they she wasn't it this battle alone any more.

(Please Review)

Please be understanding my spell cheaker is not working.


End file.
